Surtout ne change pas
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - Un matin, Drago réveille dans un monde étrange. Rien ne semble avoir bougé, tout a l'air d'être pareille, sauf Harry... Que s'est-il passé ? C'est quoi cette cravate bien mise, ces cheveux coiffés et gominés et... Oh Merlin, c'est du gloss ? ...


**Surtout ne change pas**

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Il était entortillé dans des draps de soie bordeaux, en plein milieu d'une petite pièce où étaient dispersés des vêtements un peu partout. La deuxième place du lit était vide. Sur l'oreiller, un petit papier rose. Se frottant les yeux, il le lut :

_Drakichou, mon petit cœur, j'ai cours de métamorphose dans dix minutes. Si je loupe ne serait-ce qu'un seul cours, Ronnie et Mionette vont s'énerver. Je suis très content de cette nuit, j'espère que toi aussi, je veux passez ma vie à tes côtés, je suis si content d'être avec toi… On se verra en cours de botanique en fin de matinée. Je t'embrasse mon petit roudoudou. Je t'aime._

_Ton Ryrynouchet_

Le mot « choc » serait faible pour définir ce que ressentait Drago à cet instant. Il eut l'impression que son estomac se retournait, et il eut envie de vomir. Il est vrai qu'en temps normal, Harry n'appelait pas ses amis « Ronnie et Mionette ». Bon, de temps à autre, il appelait Hermione « Mione » pour se simplifier la vie mais pas à ce point. C'était tellement niais, tellement idiot, tellement… tellement _pas Harry_. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas et c'était étrange. L'écriture était droite et attachée, comme celle qu'on apprend au cours préparatoire. Et puis, d'abord, Harry ne lui avait jamais dit clairement qu'il l'aimait. En vérité, ils s'exprimaient plutôt avec les gestes que les mots pour se dire ce genre de choses. Enfin bon, mieux valait ne plus y penser… Drago se leva et se demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Aussitôt, une montre en argent apparut à côté de lui.

- Et merde ! grinça-t-il. En retard.

Il s'habilla en vitesse, rangea la Salle sur Demande et en sortit, courant à son cours de sortilège. Pendant toute la matinée, il ne cessa de repenser à cet étrange petit mot. En cours de botanique, il croisa Harry et la sensation de nausée lui revint. Il faut préciser que d'habitude, la cravate d'Harry est à moitié défaite, et ses cheveux sont décoiffés avec une élégance proche de l'indécence. Mais ce matin-là, Harry avait les cheveux impeccablement coiffés – visiblement avec deux ou trois tonnes de gel – et séparés par une raie sur le côté, plaqués contre son crâne, brillants tellement qu'on aurait pu se voir dedans, gominés dans les limites du possibles. On voyait encore les marques du peigne, ce qui était à proprement dire répugnant. On aurait dit que les cheveux de Rogue avaient été coupés et reportés sur la tête de Harry, tant on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient effroyablement gras. Ses vêtements étaient parfaitement lisses, ses chaussures brillaient tant elles étaient cirées et il se passait sans arrêt la main sur la cravate bien serrée autour de son cou pour la lisser encore et encore. Ca devenait complètement louche. Quand Harry aperçut Drago, il agita la main et chantonna d'une voix mièvre :

- Coucou, Drakinounet !

Drago rougit furieusement, sous le coup de la honte. Jamais Harry ne l'avait appelé comme ça, et encore moins en public ! Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la serre, hormis quelques ricanements. La relation de Drago et Harry n'étais plus vraiment un secret, mais à vrai dire, un couple réunissant le Prince des Serpentard et le Survivant, la fusion des deux mâles les plus « wouaw » de tout Poudlard aurait pu se résumer à autre chose que « Coucou, Drakinounet ! ».

- Putain, mais il lui arrive quoi ?! marmonna Drago assez bas pour que personne, même Blaise à côté de lui, ne l'entende. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Secouez-le, faites quelque chose, merde ! Dites-moi que je rêve…

Pendant toute l'heure qui suivit, Harry ne cessait d'agiter la main, un sourire on ne peut plus niais collé sur ses lèvres si roses et si brillantes qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il y avait posé trois couches de…

- Gloss ? couina Drago, incrédule.

- Mmh, fraise des bois ! acquiesça Harry. Tu veux goûter ?

- Oh-my-god.

La serre sombra dans un éclat de rire générale, partagé entre le sarcastique et l'amusement. Tous les gens autour semblaient fades, vides, et ne paraissaient connaître qu'un seul sentiment : l'envie irrésistible de se foutre ouvertement de la gueule de Drago. Même Ron et Hermione, chacun de chaque côté du Survivant, riaient avec les autres de ce même rire moqueur mais leurs yeux semblaient vides de toute émotion. Seul Harry et lui-même paraissaient bien réel dans ce décor inimaginable…

Quand le cours se termina, Drago courut le plus vite possible pour éviter Harry. Pendant toute la journée, celui-ci semblait avoir le don de surgir un peu partout au moment où Drago s'y attendait le moins en hurlant des trucs dans le genre :

- Drakichou, mais où tu vas ? Je te cherche partout ! Viens, viens avec moi, on va s'amuser ! On va jouer à bisou-bisou ! Allez, tu commence ? C'est simple regarde ! Toi tu me fais un bisou sur la bouche et moi je te fais un bisou sur la bouche et on continue ! C'est drôle, hein ? Mais, attends, MA CHOUPETTE EN SUCRE ! Où vas-tu ? On croirais presque que tu m'évite ! Allez, viens, on va s'amuser…

La situation aurait pu paraître comique si elle n'était pas si horrible. Par chance, à chaque fois, Drago réussissait à s'échapper. La huitième apparition-surprise de la journée, c'était juste avant l'heure du dîner. Harry avait réussi à coincer Drago dans un couloir sombre, ses cheveux gominés brillants autant que ses chaussures parfaitement cirées à la lumière de sa baguette. Il avait un sourire « rainbow-poney-and-kitten-on-pink-cloud » sur le visage, ce qui lui donnait un air de dément. Drago, effrayé, reculait à chaque pas que Harry faisait pour se rapprocher de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Harry de sa petite voix mièvre. Tu ne veux plus de moi ? Pourquoi tu essaie de t'échapper comme ça ? Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir, mon dragon au miel ! Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi, tu ne m'échappera pas…

Il lui sauta soudain au cou, le plaqua au sol et colla ses lèvres gluantes contre celles de Drago. Drago qui fut plus dégoûté que choqué, cette fois. Les lèvres de Harry, qui étaient avant si délicieusement douces et légèrement sucrées, avaient maintenant un goût si fort et si écœurant de fraise que Drago eut sérieusement peur de mourir d'une overdose. Il était tellement choqué qu'il s'évanouit.

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Sur l'oreiller à côté de lui, un bout de parchemin froissé. Il le déplia et sourit en voyant l'écriture de Harry qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille :

_Hey, Drake, si tu me cherche, je suis dans la salle de bain juste à ta gauche (si tu entends de l'eau couler. Ou alors, derrière toi en train de t'admirer dormir (si tu n'entends PAS l'eau couler). _

'_Ry_

_PS : Tu sais que t'es horriblement désirable quand tu dors ? _

Drago élargit son sourire et tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit. Il se retourna, sursauta et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Harry le fixait avec un sourire proche de l'indécence, les cheveux trempés à cause de la douche qu'il vient de prendre, toujours aussi décoiffés de cette manière que Drago qualifiait d'habitude de « diablement sexy », la cravate rouge et or à moitié défaite, une main appuyée contre un des piliers du lit – celui juste à côté de la tête de Drago. Harry se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa d'une manière tout sauf douce et innocente, et déclara :

- Il me reste un peu plus d'une heure avant d'aller à mon cours de potions. Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi pendant ce temps-là ?

Drago réalisa alors que le moment « Je suis une fillette de sept ans (huit maxi) et mon nom est Harry Potter » n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Harry s'affala sur le lit à côté de Drago et entreprit d'enlever sa chemise tout en grognant qu'il allait devoir reprendre une douche après. Drago le serra alors contre lui, enfonçant ses mains dans les cheveux sombres en soupirant de bonheur et murmura :

- Je t'en supplie, promet-moi une chose…

- Euh… Ouais, bien sûr. T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Promet-moi !

- Oui, si tu veux, mais que je te promette quoi ?

- Pitié, jure-moi que jamais, jamais tu ne changeras ! Reste comme tu es, juste comme tu es, tu es tellement… parfait comme ça ! Reste le mâle le plus sexy et le plus désirable de Poudlard, garde ce côté sauvage, garde ta cravate comme ça, surtout ne la met jamais complètement, ne tente plus jamais de te coiffer, ne cire pas tes chaussures, ne fais jamais l'erreur inhumaine d'étaler du gel sur tes cheveux, ne m'appelle jamais autrement que Drago – au pire, j'accepte Drake –, ne met jamais de gloss parfumé à la fraise… Je t'en supplie… Surtout ne change pas.

Harry était complètement pommé et ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi il venait de lui dire tout ça. Il s'apprêtait à parler, mais il fut coupé par Drago qui l'embrassait et le plaquait contre le lit. On dit que les cauchemar révèlent nos craintes les plus profondes. C'est sûrement vrai. Mais il n'empêche… On fait parfois des rêves vraiment étranges...


End file.
